The Truth
by prezadente
Summary: Based upon the ongoing Snowden/NSA situation. Will be updated based on feedback. Trying to be accurate while incorporating Hetalia at the same time.
1. Chapter 1

This is just a preview. I'm going to update once enough happens to really get a story going. But review, and favorite so I know I am doing something worth while.

* * *

His world was turned upside down. He knew it was going to happen. He knew what his citizen was doing. But he couldn't stop him. How could he? What was his job? Protect his reputation, or his own people? He knew he was different from the America everyone came to know and love. But he was only doing all this, no he was only allowing all this to happen to protect his people. Right?

Because his government wouldn't let the spying happen, unless it was done to protect the people...but now everyone is mad.

Everyone.

There were talks to sanction The United States. What was he going to do? Alfred didn't recognize himself anymore.

He had the power as a nation to extradite Snowden. The perks of being the living country, he could literally just go to Russia and drag Snowden home. But Alfred wouldn't do that. No. He was confused. He can't bring him back against his will. That goes against everything he stood for.

He asked Ivan to take care of him, knowing that he wasn't going to bring him back. He hugged Ivan, knowing that once the world found out that Snowden got asylum, Alfred would most likely never see Ivan again.

That there was a chance relations could end up frozen.

But Alfred was willing to take that risk...to protect his people.


	2. Chapter 2

There was a reason he was always so paranoid. Alfred never wanted to go through something like what he did back in 2001. He wouldn't let it show, but he was terrified, absolutely terrified something like that would happen again.

So he understood that to an extent that the NSA was spying. But he figured he would never have to go through the trouble of explaining it, justifying it, since it was all classified.

Due the influence he had on others, Alfred was able to get help from Germany, and England. As well as many other countries and their respective spying agencies. Some were hesitant to help, but Alfred's government insisted. _Insisted in the only way they knew how. Whether it was intimidation, or secret force._

* * *

He can feel all of his citizens presence. He knew all of their intentions, but he was physically unable to do anything to reveal or stop anything that they might do, that could be...unlawful. Even with the Boston bombers who had citizenship, Alfred was under a strict moral code, as are all nations, to protect the wellbeing, privacy, and safety of their people.

Even if the intentions of those people will do harm to others.

So it is a natural practice for the nations to tune out most of these thoughts, in order to avoid a headache they can do nothing about. So it was by accident that one day as Alfred was in his office, his mind suddenly wandered over to Edward Snowden. One of his citizens.

And his heart dropped.

He could feel the conflict raging in Snowden's mind. He could feel the internal fight, the war. He knew what he was thinking. Part of Alfred felt compassion for him, as a citizen he was fighting for what he believed in, no matter what the cost. But part of Alfred also felt angered...upset that Snowden could break his oath so easily, that Snowden could possibly reveal information that would take away America's glory.

Wait...no. He shouldn't feel this way. Edward Snowden was his citizen, his child, his to protect. No matter what he did, Alfred was supposed to protect Snowden. But why...why did Alfred feel so...conflicted...


	3. Chapter 3

What is the definition of a hero? Alfred always thought of himself as a hero. He always came to the aid of others, and his ideas, his presence always seemed to make others...happy.

Alfred had always been told that a hero supports freedom, a hero is never silenced, a hero will sacrifice anything, and everything for their cause. Alfred loved heroes, he loved being one. So now as he sits in his office waiting for a someone to come bursting through the door, demanding he come to the emergency National Security meeting, due to the fact that just moments ago, the world saw the airing of an interview with the infamous whistleblower. The hero. The traitor. Edward Snowden.

Alfred knew it was coming, he purposely ignored any calls from his cell phone, knowing it would be a bunch of angry, pissed nations, demanding and explanation. He could feel the retaliation, the betrayal of his people, and maybe that was why he made no sudden movement to rush to the meeting. Why he rather stay, and wait for someone to come _inform him of something he obviously saw coming._

He was in pain. He didn't know what to do. His people were now becoming distrustful of the government, his friends were questioning him, and yet the government kept trying to keep it all together. A nation's attitude, personality, and power is derived from it's people and government. So if neither side trusted each other...what was a nation to do? Alfred felt suddenly sick.

* * *

Hong Kong had tried for hours to reach America. He would not pick up his phone. Yao was already becoming anxious over the situation. And now all of a sudden dozens of people were marching and yelling to free Snowden, grant asylum. Wait...asylum? Hong Kong stopped pacing as he felt the sudden request from his people. He turned to look at Yao who was also pacing, and yelling at presumably a government official on the phone. Yao stopped talking and looked at Hong Kong, for he also felt it.

Granting asylum is a big slap in the face of the country a person is running from, by the country that granted asylum.

Who would be that brave to do that to America?

Yao sighed knowing, '_We have too much invested in America to do that. But maybe...'_


End file.
